Everything Bailey Ate
Everything Bailey Ate is the 28th episode of Season 31 on Disney Channel and the 42nd on Nickelodeon. Bailey begins to have a strange hunger and begins to eat everything in sight. Doofenshmirtz holds a huge fiesta. Episode Summary Bailey wakes up and has a very huge yawn. You can see the back of her throat in detail, tonsils, uvula, everything! Anyways, she wakes up and goes to eat breakfast. Her stomach seems to be abnormally empty...so what does she do? She begins to eat EVERYTHING she sees. The table, the silverware, even her mother! This soon gets to be out of control. Bailey begins to go around town eating everything. She eventually eats the Flynn-Fletcher residence, where Perry is going on a mission when interrupted by Bailey. Agent P continues with his lair entrance anyways. He climbs into Bailey's uvula when he gets the chance. He is now stuck inside Bailey. Monogram tells Perry that a kid named Bailey is eating the entire town and Doofenshmirtz is not stopping on his scheme. He tells Perry that Doof is in Bailey's stomach and his planning on holding an evil fiesta that needs to be stopped. Everyone is confused when they saw the first sights of some tonsils and a uvula, then a throat, then stomach acid. The entire town was engulfed by Bailey. Roger Doofenshmirtz was trying to figure out a way to get everyone back into the real town safely, but that was not going to be an easy task, so Phineas and Ferb get on the case. Somewhere deeper into Bailey's stomach, Doofenshmirtz was busy planning his fiesta. Getting food, putting on decorations, checking off a list, then Agent P came into the scene. Doof trapped Perry in a pinata. The fiesta Doof planned on holding was to hypnotize citizens into thinking Roger is a terrible person, giving him office. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were busy planning an escape route to town. Everyone was hauling buildings and signs and all that good stuff. Unfortunately they were interrupted by a certain party.... Doofenshmirtz had moved his fiesta to the beginning of Bailey's stomach, knowing the citizens were planning to leave. Doof started with the pinata. The hypnotism device was inside the pinata and whenever someone gave it a whack, it would hypnotize the hitter and 3 people around him/her. And this was no ordinary pinata. To torture Bailey, Doofenshmirtz made the pinata Bailey's uvula. The hypnotic device was planted inside of Bailey's uvula! This was bad news, and Perry noticed the uvula right away, so he sprung into action. All the citizens were busy climbing up the throat. Lucky for them, Perry had just finished giving Doof a nice beating, and Perry safely removed the device from Bailey's uvula. The citizens returned the town to normal, and the day was saved! Bailey felt back to normal as well, but something did not seem right in the stomach of Jenna. Songs *''My Evil Hypnotic Fiesta'' *''Fighting By a Uvula (instrumental)'' *''This Town is Surely Doomed'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *'Roger': "Aren't you a bit young to conduct a rescue pack?" *'Ferb': "No, sir" Ferb's Line "No, sir" Whatcha' Doin Bailey's Mom Perry's entrance to lair Goes into Bailey's uvula Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz in Bailey's intestines Continuity *Fighting By a Uvula is heard again, due to the fact Perry and Doof fight by another uvula, Bailey's ("The Return of Blay'n and Clewen't") *Fifth time Phineas and Ferb have ended up inside their friends' stomach ("Journey to the Center of Candace"), ("Journey to the Center of Kenzi"), ("Phineas and Ferb: Katherine's Inside Crisis"), ("Into the Depths of Jenna's Digestive System") *Second time Perry goes to his lair through a uvula, the first time was in "Into the Depths of Jenna's Digestive System" where Perry went into Jenna's uvula Allusions *'SpongeBob SquarePants': Phineas yells at the townspeople to keep pushing the town Category:Season 31 Category:Inside Humans Category:Uvula Category:Stomach Category:Digestive System